You, Forever
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: Every successful relationship is based on trust. What if someone broke that trust because they loved their other half too much? Will they find their way back to each other? A story of making one's way through obstacles to get back what was lost. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is awesome, but sadly, it's not mine. This plot, however, belongs solely to Anne Publishing House. :D**

 **A/N: So this originally was my entry for the Cheaters Contest. It won the Validator's Pick. I didn't write it for winning though. It was a way of challenging myself to go beyond my comfort zone of humor and write something angsty. So yeah, readers, you've been warned.**

 **This is an extended version of the contest piece.**

 **I would like to thank my friend, AnaRodfranco, for inspiring me to do this. I'm glad I did it. Ana, this one's for you, girl. Love you!**

* * *

 **You, Forever**

* * *

 **Chapter-1: Prologue**

Forever.

Always.

Everlasting.

Simple words that represents all of eternity.

Forever is what they promised each other.

Forever is what they have always wanted together.

They thought their love will be everlasting …

But maybe, just maybe … they were _wrong_.

What if forever wasn't everlasting?

Can love once lost be found again?

* * *

 **A/N: This is a drabble-ish fic. But you'll get daily updates until we're done. So see you tomorrow. :)**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	2. Chapter-2: Moments

**A/N: Hi, you guys! How have you been?**

 **One quick shout out to Tiffany for doing an awesome work with the beta reading for the original one-shot. Thank you, my friend. You are awesome.**

 **This version is completely unbeta'd though. So any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Now get reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter-2: Moments**

* * *

A moment.

A minute.

An instant.

A moment is a short period of time.

A moment can change our lives drastically.

A moment can redefine who we are in the blink of an eye.

A moment is strong like that.

And this was such a moment in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'd like to thank all of my lovely readers who took the time to vote for Grant Me A Smile for the top ten completed fics of January. I love you guys!**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	3. Chapter-3: The Beginning of The End

**A/N: Hi! Before we get to the new chapter, I'd like to remind you that it's a drabble/flash fic.**

 **Now, let's get reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter-3: The Beginning of The End**

* * *

"Is that all of it?" He asks from the doorway. She tries to detect a note of dismay, or sadness or even desperation in his tone, but all she hears is a hollowness in there … an emptiness that she put in him.

With a sigh, she nods. "I guess." Her voice is small as she answers.

In her heart, she wishes she could turn back time and undo all the mistakes that have led them to this moment, but her mind tells her it's over now … that this is the end.

He lifts the bag from the floor and starts making his way toward the door. Silence surrounds them as she follows him, wanting to reach out and hold him close … to tell him that she loves him.

At the threshold, she hesitates. Her heart twists in her chest as she realizes that there will be no turning back once she takes that last step. In a soft whisper, she calls his name one last time. "Edward ..."

He doesn't meet her eyes then. With his eyes fixed at his feet, he whispers back, "Have a good life, Bella."

Suppressing a sigh, she steps through the threshold the same threshold he carried her over only a few years ago. That's the moment she feels the end of everything in her life begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you tomorrow**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	4. Chapter-4: Love You, Hate Me

**A/N: Hey guys! One of you asked me about tissue paper warnings. Well, seeing the genre of this story is Angst, I would issue a Kleenex warning until further notice. Like I said in the first chapter, you've been warned. That being said, let's get reading, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter-4: Love You, Hate Me**

* * *

"You look like a hobo."

Bella sits up and tries to be subtle about rolling her eyes at her sister. "I know, Rose," she replies. "You've told me the same thing since the day I asked whether I could crash here with you for a while."

"I'm only stating the facts, little sis," her sister answers. Maybe the look of hopelessness in her eyes melts Rosalie's heart because when she speaks again, her tone is softer. "B, why don't you go and see him?"

"Who?" Bella asks sharply, already dreading the answer to her question.

Rosalie whispers the name as if it was a curse word. "Jacob."

Like a bullet, Bella shoots up from her seat on the couch. "What the fuck, Rose? Why would you even say that? Am I taking up too much space in here? Do you need your couch back? Is that it?" she spits out, throwing her hands up in the air.

Instead of moving away from the topic like she usually does, her sister asks back, "Why not? You left your husband for him, B. So you might as well go and make things work with him."

Bella's body stiffens at the suggestion. "No," she responds stonily.

"Why the hell not?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because I don't love him!"

Bella's answer makes Rosalie take a sharp breath. For a long moment, she observes her sister and then asks softly, "What about Edward then?"

When Bella doesn't reply, Rosalie places a hand on her shoulder. "Bell?"

A loud sob escapes her then as she throws herself in her sister's arms. "I never stopped loving him, Rose," she says quietly.

And that's the moment when Rosalie Swan decides that she needs to help her sister get her life back.

* * *

 **A/N: This Rosalie is one of my personal favorites, right behind the one from OTC. :)**

 **Anyway, thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	5. Chapter-5: Mistakes

**A/N: Fasten your seatbelts, people. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

* * *

 **Chapter-5: Mistakes**

* * *

"That's none of your goddamn business!" Bella stops in her tracks, her hand on the doorknob as she hears Rosalie shout at someone from the other side of the door.

"Look, she's been through enough," she hears Rosalie say. "Just leave my sister alone."

Bella hears someone scoff in response. " _She's_ been through enough? Really, Rosalie? You have the nerve to say that to me? _Your_ sister broke _my_ brother's heart! And now you're telling me that _she's_ been through enough?"

Even with the door muffling the sound, Bella recognizes her sister-in-law's voice.

"Alice!" Rosalie says, sounding shocked. "Bella loves Edward. She just made a mistake ..."

Alice doesn't let Rosalie to finish and snaps at her. "Mistake? _Mistake?_ Rosalie, she went and fucked a guy from high school while my brother was out of the country, working hard to get her everything she could ever want. Tell me how that can be a mistake!"

There's silence for a moment before Alice says, "He's a mess, Rose. I've never seen my brother like that."

Of all the things she could've said, that makes Bella's will to break down, and she hurries through the door. "What's wrong with him?" she asks Alice as soon as their eyes meet.

Her sudden appearance in the room leaves the other two women standing slack-jawed, as she looks frantically from one to the other. Finally, she focuses on her sister-in-law. Walking briskly toward her, she stops right in front of her and pleads, "Alice, please, tell me what's wrong with him."

Alice's usually smiling face pulls back into a sneer as she looks Bella from head to toe. When she speaks, she addresses Rosalie even though her eyes never leave Bella. "I see your sister has survived," she remarks haughtily. "If she supposedly loved my brother like you insisted, Rosalie, she'd be a mess."

"Alice!"

Rosalie's warning tone falls to deaf ears as Alice asks Bella, "So tell me, Bella, why did you do it if you love Edward like Rosalie here claims. Did you fall for Black too?"

Bella feels her walls rising as she glares at Alice. "I did not fall for him, Alice," she says through gritted teeth. "The only one I've ever loved is your brother."

"Maybe you didn't fall in love with him, but that didn't stop you from falling on his dick!"

Alice's crude remark makes Bella flinch and she feels Rosalie's arms wrap around her. "Alice, don't you think you've said enough?" Rosalie asks tersely. "I think it's time you left."

Rolling her eyes at the two of them, Alice Cullen starts to walk out of the room. When she's almost at the door, she turns around and looks directly into Bella's eyes as she says, "Don't worry about my brother, Bella. He has his whole family with him. I'll make sure he finds a girl more suited to his class this time."

Bella watches Alice walk out of the room, much like all of her in-laws who have all walked out of her life. When the door shuts behind Alice, Bella dissolves into tears in her sister's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	6. Chapter-6: Hindsight

**A/N: Let's get reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter-6: Hindsight**

It is said that hindsight is 20/20.

Now, as she sits in her room alone, Bella curses herself for ever making that harsh decision. If her hindsight had the perfect vision, her foresight might as well have been blind!

With Alice's accusing words hammering nails in the proverbial coffin where her bleeding heart lies, Bella thinks back to the day it all started.

Stepping into their bedroom, Bella feels a sigh leave her at the sight of the empty bed. She barely slept the night before, not used to having all that space to herself. She missed her Edward … his warmth pressing against her back as she slept blissfully in his arms.

She walks over to the bed where her cell phone lies. Checking the call log, she frowns. _He said he'd call,_ she says to herself as she looks down at the "no missed call" displayed on her phone. Deciding that he must've been engrossed in his work, Bella decides to call him.

The phone rings, but no one answers. When she has resigned to leaving a voicemail, the call connects and a soft female voice answers, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Bella's frown deepens. "Who's this?"

"It's Tanya. Who are you?"

Bella vaguely remembers Edward telling her that he would be attending the conference with one of his colleagues, Tanya Denali.

"Hi," she greets brightly. "I'm Bella Cullen. May I speak to Edward please?"

"Uh ..." Tanya hesitates before giggling and saying something away from the phone. Bella hears a male voice answer her before Tanya comes back. "Hi, sorry. He can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

"No, that's okay," Bella murmurs sadly. "I'll call him some other time."

A lone teardrop escapes her eye as Bella recalls how time and again she had called her husband that weekend, only to get Tanya Denali.

 _Why didn't you answer the phone, Edward?_ she asks her heart.

 _Why didn't I wait to ask you?_

In hindsight, she knows that she should've tried harder to reach him.

* * *

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	7. Chapter-7: In The Blink of An Eye

**A/N: A little clarification for those who have had the audacity to call me a plagiarizing thief. If you think you've read this fic before, then please go and read the A/N in the first chapter. Yes, it was posted before as a contest entry which was written by me and now that the contest is over, I'm expanding it. And after you're done reading that A/N, please get away from me. I'm very sick right now and I don't need any UNINVITED GUESTS to deal with now.**

 **And now, for my readers who have stuck through with everything with me, happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter-7: In The Blink of An Eye**

Life is unpredictable.

It can seem stable for a moment and then in the blink of an eye, it can go off its axis completely.

Bella feels like her life has come to a standstill until something jolts it out of axis.

Weeks pass, Bella starts to slowly come to terms to the fact that her life will have to go on without him … without Edward.

Rosalie keeps pushing her to start living like she used to before Edward Cullen came into her life, but Bella fails to do that. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't … she can't remember the time when Edward wasn't a part of her life.

Then one day at Walmart, when the cashier hands her credit card back to her and wishes her, "Have a pleasant day, Ms. Cullen," unbidden teardrops find their way down her cheeks.

Later, sitting inside her sister's car at the car park, she mourns the loss of the last name she used to adorn herself with. As she starts driving back to Rosalie's house with tears clouding her vision, she fails to notice a patch of black ice until the car hits it. The car swerves out of control as she tries desperately to get it back on track.

All her attempts become futile when another car hits hers from the back hard. In the moment it takes the car to tumble like a piece of scrap metal, Bella realizes that this is the end, and she will die without seeing her Edward ever again.

And that's the moment darkness of unconsciousness claims her.

* * *

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	8. Chapter-8: Limbo

**A/N: To my lovely readers, thank you so much for your support. I cherish each and everyone of you. 3**

* * *

 **Chapter-8: Limbo**

* * *

Limbo.

Oblivion.

A transient moment between life and death.

A moment when your mind wants to give up, but your heart still tries to keep on beating, seeking the light at the end of the tunnel.

It's a moment such as this when the sound of a familiar voice breaks through the haze of medically induced coma.

"Move away, Alice," the voice asks sternly.

"No!" another voice argues with the first one. "Have you forgotten what she did? She destroyed you! You don't have to be here."

The first voice sounds angrier this time. "Move the fuck away, Alice. It doesn't matter what she did to me. She's still my wife!"

"Your wife?" A laughter rings out after the exclamation. "Don't make me laugh, brother. She fucked another man. How can you still care for her?"

"Because I still love her."

There's sound of a commotion before she feels a hand on her face, touching her so softly like she's made of glass. She tries to open her eyes to see the face she hopes to be there, but the drugs pumping through her veins keep her incapacitated.

"Bella, baby?" the voice calls softly to her. "Open your eyes, please. Please, baby, come back to me." A teardrop falls on her cheek just after she feels a forehead press to hers.

That makes her heart win over her mind, and with a pained moan she calls his name in a garbled whisper. "Ed-ward?"

She opens her eyes then, and the first thing she sees is a beautiful smile on his face as he holds her to his chest, thanking God over and over as tears of relief fall from his eyes.

And in that moment, Bella feels like she's back in her true heaven.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	9. Chapter-9: Heavenly

**A/N: Just to be safe, I'm issuing a Kleenex warning for this chapter, but I do hope you enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter-9: Heavenly**

* * *

It is said that we all aim to find a piece of heaven in our lives.

Some find their heaven here, on earth, whereas some find it in afterlife.

For Bella, the perfect piece of heaven has always been the arms of her love—her Edward.

In the days following her accident, Edward never leaves her side. Whenever the doctors come looking for her next of kin, he's there—standing tall by her side like her personal guardian angel.

At first, she feels guilty to even look at him, but his constant presence makes that guilt turn into relief and then hope.

 _Maybe the love's still there,_ she hopes as she watches him tell her sister that he'll be there to take care of her.

When her physiotherapist comes to visit her, he calms her down with a hand firmly holding hers, telling her that he'll be there to help her get back on her feet.

One night when she wakes up suddenly, Bella's eyes search around her hospital room only to find the beautiful man sleeping by her bed with his head resting on her side. The moonlight filters into the room through a nearby window, illuminating his face like an angel's. The sight takes her back to a moment during their honeymoon in Brazil.

Bella feels a smile tug on her lips as she feels a finger run along her spine. She tries to lie still, pretending to be asleep; but when soft lips take start kissing down her back, she can't help the moan that escapes her.

"Gotcha'!" She feels his lips turn up in a smile against her skin … her favorite smile.

She can't stay still then. Turning around, she faces him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi," she greets him, offering him a lazy smile.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiles down at her before lowering his head to place a kiss on her lips.

When their lips part, he rests his forehead on hers, and she whispers, "I can't believe we're married."

"I can't believe I get to keep you forever, Mrs. Cullen," he whispers back; his smile widening as he says her new name.

"It still feels like a dream," she says. "I'm afraid that I'll wake up someday and it'll all turn out to be a dream."

He shakes his head at her. "Let me prove to you how you're not dreaming, baby," he responds, letting his hand slide under her satin nightgown and up her torso until his knuckles brush along her nipples.

She whimpers and closes her eyes as the slight touch sets her body on fire.

"Bella, look at me, baby," he calls softly. When she opens her eyes, his dark eyes seem to be blazing. He cups her breast then just as his hips rest in between hers, lining them up perfectly. "Does your dreams feel like this?" he asks huskily.

"No," she manages to say in a soft mewl before closing her eyes against the onslaught of sensations his touch brings her.

He moves down her body then, placing kisses as he goes until he reaches the place where she aches for him. "Open your eyes, baby," he whispers to her.

Just as she opens her eyes, his mouth finds her. The sight of him between her legs in the soft moonlight makes her sigh with content. _This is heaven,_ she thinks.

Teardrops fall down her cheeks as she watches her husband now.

 _How did we get here?_ she asks herself.

Slowly, she reaches out to run a hand through his hair. His face relaxes at her touch, and in a barely audible whisper, she tells him, "Edward, I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: So … um … thoughts? Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	10. Chapter-10: My Personal Hell

**A/N: *Clears throat* I love you guys. Remember that after you finish reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter-10: My Personal Hell**

* * *

The thing with the concept of heaven is, hell is never too far away.

Just like the opposite side of a penny, hell will always rear its ugly head on the flip side of heaven.

The moment Bella thinks that she's on the precipice of finding her heaven, hell comes charging in.

"Where is she? Where is my Bells?"

Bella feels a chill run down her spine at the sound of the voice she never wanted to hear again.

She feels Edward's hand fall off her waist in the middle of her rehabilitation session. She wants to take his hand in hers and hold it tight as if his presence would protect her from her personal hell. But fear and dread keeps her rooted to that spot, unable to move.

Alice's head pops in through the slightly open door, and with a gleeful smile on her face, she announces, "Your _wife_ has a visitor, Edward." The sneer in her tone makes Bella flinch.

"I don't ..."

Before Bella can get the words out of her mouth, a man with shoulder-length black hair and russet colored skin steps through the door with Alice and Rosalie in tow. "Bells!" he calls out, and before Bella can move away from his way, he bounds through the room and pulls her into a hug.

The loss of Edward's skin on hers leaves her cold in spite of the big man holding her. "I missed you so much," he says. "Why haven't you called me?" He doesn't allow her to respond before turning his gaze on Edward, his hand still roped around her waist. "And why wasn't I notified of her accident? I had to call her office to find out about this."

Bella doesn't like the accusatory frown on his face and placing the hand she doesn't have in a plaster, she pushes on his chest.

"Babe?" the man asks with a raised eyebrow at her, not letting his hold on her go.

The sound of the endearment on his tongue makes her feel sick to her stomach. She pushes again with all her might and cries out when he remains unwavering. "Let me go, Jacob!"

Before he can utter another word, Bella feels his hand being forced away from her body and the next thing she knows, Jacob Black is pressed against the wall with his collars being held in tight fists of her husband.

"She asked you to let go," Edward says through gritted teeth.

Jacob's eyes look past him and fall on her instead. With his hands in the air, he asks her, "Bells? What is the meaning of this, babe?"

"Don't call me that!" she responds stonily. "You don't have the right to call me that."

"Really?" A sneer comes over his face, showing his yellow teeth. "Then who does? This prick you married? Tell me, Bells, what does he have that I don't, huh? He's a fucking nerd! He was a fucking nerd when we were in school and guess what? He's still a fucking dumbass nerd."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" she cries out, clasping her head in both of her hands. "Jacob, just leave. Okay? Don't say another word against him. Just go!"

Jacob huffs in annoyance. "Really, Bells? You don't want to hear me saying shit about him, but you'd let me screw you behind his back?"

"Black!" Edward's voice rings clear as he looks directly at Jacob before punching him hard. The sound of his bone breaking is audible in the silence of the room. "Get the fuck out of here. Now," he spit the words out.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob steps back. "Whatever, dude. Keep your slut. I don't need her anymore."

Silence follows his departure until Bella can't take it anymore. She turns to face Edward and starts, "Edward, I'm sor-"

She doesn't get to finish her words before Edward picks up his jacket, and with his eyes averted from her he addresses her sister. "Rosalie, I have some business to attend to. Please take care of your sister."

With that, he walks out of the room, leaving Bella alone for the first time since her accident, burning in her personal hell of loneliness.

* * *

 **A/N: *Peeks from behind hands* I'm a HEA girl, people. That's all I'm gonna say.**

 **So leave your thoughts and review, please?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	11. Chapter-11: Heart You, Hurt Me

**A/N: I'll let you get right to it. But there'll be an important announcement in the end. Please make sure you read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter-11: Heart You, Hurt Me**

* * *

A momentary relief.

A fleeting reprieve from hurt and sadness which lasts for just a moment.

And after that moment is gone, the hurt returns more intensified than before.

The moment Bella's phone rings with _his_ name flashing on the display is one such moment for her.

"B, will you ever pick up your phone?" Rosalie's irritated voice breaks through Bella's train of thoughts.

"Hmm?"

She looks up to find her sister standing in front of her with a hand perched on her hip to show her annoyance. "Your phone, B," she repeats, holding out Bella's cell phone on the palm of her hand. "It's been ringing all morning."

Bella turns her face away from the phone, not feeling up to another chat with Jessica Stanley, her former classmate and now coworker. "If it's Jessica, please tell her I'm in the bathroom," she pleads with her sister.

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie smirks at her. "It's not Stanley," she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "In fact, I think you would want to take _this_ call."

Bella's eyebrows pull together as she reaches for her cell phone; one look at the caller id and she feels her heart beat faster. "It says Edward ..." she gasps, looking up at Rosalie.

Rosalie grins and backs out of the room.

Bella waits till she's sure Rosalie is out of earshot before pressing the answer button. "Hello?" she says softly into the phone, her breath catching in her throat in anticipation.

Without any greeting, his voice comes from the other side of the phone. "I just called to leave a message for you."

"About what?" she asks, feeling butterflies fluttering around in her stomach simply at the sound of his voice.

 _I missed you_ , she wants to tell him. _I love you still_ , her heart aches to say to him; but she remains quiet.

"Um … yeah," he stops, and she hears him take a deep breath. An image of him running his fingers through his hair comes to her mind as he always does when searching for the perfect word to describe his feelings. After what feels like years, she realizes her lips have turned upwards in a true smile at the thought of him.

He clears his throat, gaining her attention. "So I know it's not the protocol in cases like ours," he says. "But I thought I'd give you a heads up because of your health and all."

 _He's rambling_ , she realizes. _He must be nervous._ The shaky tone of his voice reminds her of the first time he asked her out on a date. "Heads up about what?" she asks, smiling still.

"You should be getting a mail some time today," he answers slowly. "From my lawyers."

Three words. Three small seemingly inconsequential words. That's all it takes to make her world tumble out of its axis. "Lawyers?" her voice sounds hoarse in her own ears when she asks.

"Yes," he says in a quiet voice. "Why drag this along when it's meant to an end?"

A long moment of uncomfortable silence descends upon them as Bella tries to think of how to answer him, but then decides to keep her mouth shut.

It's he who breaks the silence. "I'm setting you free. Goodbye, Bella."

With those words, he hangs up, leaving her heart shattered in her chest as the phone drops through her numb fingers.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Now about the important stuff. I don't often share about my RL here, but I've been quite sick these last few weeks. I'm scheduled to undergo a surgery on Monday. It might be a week (give or take) before I can get back to you guys. So please keep me in your prayers and remember that I love each and every one of you. You guys make my days brighter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in a week.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Ann**


	12. Chapter-12: Disclosure-1

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. How have you been? I'm alive and back. I've got bits and pieces of titanium in my bones. So I'm female version of wolverine right now. ;)**

 **Anyway, let's get back to reading, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter-12: Disclosure -1**

* * *

Disclosure.

A word used to indicate when a secret is revealed or a fact is made known.

The moment of disclosure is always something that rings with truth.

And when Rosalie finds her little sister sitting on the floor of her room with her head buried between her knees and sobbing inconsolably, she decides that one such moment is in order.

"B?" she calls softly, letting her hand fall atop Bella's head. "B, look at me." When Bella raises her head to meet her eyes, Rosalie feels her heart break for her sister. "Hey, li'l sis, what is it? What did he want?" she asks softly, cupping Bella's chin in her hand like she used to when they were kids.

Fat teardrops roll down her sister's cheeks as she answers, "A divorce."

"What?" Rosalie gasps. She knew that Bella and Edward's relationship was going through a rough patch, but a divorce? She never thought it would end like this; not after the way Edward cared for her when she was in the hospital.

Bella nods, rubbing the palm of her hands over her face to dash away the tears, but new ones keep taking their places. "He said I should be getting the notice today."

"And you're gonna just sit on your ass and wait for the dumb dotted line to show up for you to sign on?"

She waits for a moment for Bella to acknowledge her, and when that doesn't happen, she says sternly, "Okay. Enough is enough. I know I said that it doesn't matter why you did what you did and that it isn't my shit to dig through, but this is not right. So if you need someone to talk to then ..." she stops and waves her hand in the air. "Hi! I'm here."

Her antics don't make her B talk. So she decides to do what her sister must need at that moment. She sits down on the floor next to her and holds her tight as she cries over the ruins of her wrecked marriage.

When Bella's sobbing quietens, the words come pouring out of her. It's like she's tired of holding everything in and needs to spill it all out.

"I know I probably don't even have the right to say this anymore," she starts with a sniffle. "But I truly love Edward. He's the only man I've ever loved, and I just don't know how to _not_ love him."

Rosalie tries to keep her voice collected, not letting her confusion get the best of her. "Then why did you do this, B? You had such a good life together. Why ruin it?"

"Because I'm a stupid, suspicious bitch who doesn't deserve him."

* * *

 **A/N: So thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thank you so much for all your sweet words of encouragement and prayers. I'll get back to replying to you guys soon. :)**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	13. Chapter-13: Disclosure-2

**A/N: Ready for some answers?**

* * *

 _Previously …_

"Because I'm a stupid, suspicious bitch who doesn't deserve him."

* * *

 **Chapter-13: Disclosure -2**

* * *

Rosalie waits for her to continue, and Bella does. "You know how much time Edward devotes to his job at the hospital, right? I know it's the beginning of his career, and he needs to prove himself to his superiors." When Rosalie nods, Bella continues on. "A few months ago, his hours got worse. He couldn't get at least four hours of sleep before his pager went off. It was crazy. It was stressful," she says, looking down at her hands. "Not having him at home. I missed him, you know?"

A frown creases Rosalie's brows in confusion. She never expected her sister to be promiscuous. "So you went looking for Black because you missed Edward?"

"It wasn't just that," Bella answers slowly. "You know how a lonely mind can play tricks on you? That's what happened to me, Rose. One night, I called Edward on his cell phone because I was missing him terribly, and this other doctor, Tanya Denali, answered the call."

"Why would she have his personal phone?"

Nodding her head at Rosalie, Bella says, "That's exactly what I thought. Then a few days later, it happened again … and then again. As days went by, it started to feel like he was spending more time with that Tanya woman than me. That's when the green monster of jealousy reared its ugly head."

"Okay. So you thought he was cheating on you with Tanya, right?" Rosalie waits for Bella to acknowledge her question, and when Bella nods, she asks again, "So where did Black come from? I thought he was out of the picture before you started dating Edward?"

"He was," Bella responds, unable to meet her sister's gaze. "But he moved to Seattle a few months back. And I sort of ran into him when I was at a very low point in my life."

"Then?"

"He invited me to have a cup of coffee with him. I knew Edward would flip if he knew I was spending time with Jacob. And so I agreed. I wanted to make Edward mad so badly, Rose. I wanted to make him burn with jealousy like I was burning. After the coffee, I went to hug Jacob for old time's sake, but he kissed me. I should've gotten angry. I should've pushed him away, but … I didn't."

Rosalie sighs and lays a hand on Bella's shoulder. "That's how it happened? You wanted to get back at Edward and got into bed with Jacob to do so?" There's no accusation in her voice, only understanding and maybe pity.

Bella shakes her head, her hand dashing away the tears steadily falling down her cheeks. "I never let Jacob do anything more than kiss me, Rose, but there were other occasions where he kissed me after that first time," she says in a barely audible whisper.

"Then why …?"

Rosalie's question remains unfinished as Bella lifts her head to meet her eyes. "I let another man in, Rose. Instead of confronting Edward with my suspicions, I went and kissed another man. And I did it to hurt my husband. I … I don't deserve him."

* * *

 **A/N: Umm … so thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review?**

 **I've got a story rec for you. It's a BDSM fic, but it's got a DomWard you'll fall in love with. It's titled High Expectations and is written by my dear friend StillDreaming85. Go and have a peek. It's an amazing story. :)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	14. Chapter-14: Bridging The Gap

**A/N: It's time we go and see someone, don't you think?**

* * *

 **Chapter-14: Bridging The Gap**

* * *

Bella's agonized whisper keeps circling around in her head as Rosalie makes her way toward the elevators. She walks down the hallway, telling herself that she was making the right choice.

She takes a deep breath and then slowly knocks on the door.

"Come in," comes the answer from the other side.

With a determined set of her shoulders, she walks through, her mind set on getting her sister and brother-in-law justice.

It takes him a moment before looking up from the X-Ray plate he's been examining, and then he's on his feet, his eyes looking desperately behind Rosalie.

One look at his face tells Rosalie exactly who he is looking for. "She's fine," she says. "Don't worry. Besides, I thought you were trying to cut all ties with her?"

Her question makes Edward arrange his features behind a mask of indifference, and he nods. "Yes, she should be served the papers today."

"And yet you were worried for her," Rosalie challenges him with a raised eyebrow.

He opens his mouth, closes it and then opens it again. Rosalie feels a smile tug at her lips at his openly warring with himself. When he finally speaks, his words make her smile appear. "You can't stop loving someone just because they stopped loving you, Rosalie."

"So you still love her then?" Rosalie asks, wanting to make sure that she was doing the right thing for her sister.

"She's the only girl I've ever loved," he answers. "I don't know how to _not_ love her."

"And yet you're ready to leave her?"

He shakes his head slowly. "No, I'm not ready; I don't think I ever will be. But why fight something I know she wants? I made a vow to her when I married her, Rosalie. I promised to give her everything her heart desires. If it's freedom from me she wants then that's what I shall give her."

"What if she doesn't?" She takes in the look of confusion on his face and snatches up the opportunity. "What if she doesn't want to be free of you? What if she still loves you? What will happen then?"

A sad sigh escapes him. "But she doesn't love me. If she did, she wouldn't have slept with Black."

"She didn't."

Rosalie sees the way her words affect him. His eyes, just like her sister always says, reveal his feelings. She detects hope, elation, doubt and then sadness pass over his features as he processes the information.

Feeling bad for the heartbroken man standing before her, she repeats herself. "She didn't sleep with Black, Edward, and she still loves you."

"But she said that she cheated on me."

Rosalie shakes her head at her sister's stupidity. "She said that because when Black came onto her and kissed her without asking for her permission, she didn't stop him. That is what she meant when she said that she had cheated on you," she explains. When Edward goes to open his mouth, she adds quickly, "Look, she might have kissed another guy, but she thought that you were cheating on her with a colleague, so she wanted to get back at you."

"That's ridiculous!" Edward bursts out. "I've never even thought of another girl since I first met your sister, Rosalie."

"I know that," she says calmly. "And so does Bella. That's why she felt so guilty over what she had done." She waits for a moment before adding, "I know she was stupid and made a mistake, Edward, but that girl loves you. It's her love for you that drove her to do it. It's screwed up, I know, but it's the fact. I know it's not my place to give you advice but you two need to talk ..."

Her words are cut off by the raising of his hand. Quietly, he asks, "Where is she?"

The moment Rosalie tells him that Bella is at her place, he's out of the door, running off to find his wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	15. Chapter-15: Retrospection

**A/N: I think it's high time we heard from someone, don't you think? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter-15: Retrospection**

* * *

Retrospection.

Looking back at a moment in time.

Searching through one's past.

Edward Cullen has never been of the retrospective kind … until this moment.

As he drives toward his destination, he finds himself thinking back at the day his world came crashing down.

* * *

Looking down at the bouquet in his hands, he feels a smile stretch on his lips.

 _She is going to love it,_ he thinks, smiling down at the daisies. He could just imagine how her eyes will light up at the sight of her favorite flowers. His girl has always been like this—gracefully elegant, finding happiness in the simplest of things.

With the smile still on his face, he rings the doorbell. However, as the door opens to reveal his beautiful bride with teardrops running down her cheeks, he feels the smile disappear.

In a moment, he feels his briefcase and the flowers slip through his fingers and drop down on the ground with a dull thud as he rushes to his love. "Bella? Baby, what's wrong?" he asks, taking her in his arms.

She slowly maneuvers herself out of his arms and asks back, "Who's Tanya?"

He's taken aback by her sudden question about his coworker. "She just works with me. She's a new doctor who joined the hospital recently," he replies with confusion. "What is this about?"

A mirthless laugh is what he gets in response to his question before Bella speaks, "Has she been working as your phone operator all this time?"

He feels a frown take over his face then. "Phone operator? What are you talking about? She's just a colleague."

"Yeah?" she snaps back then, perching a hand on her hip. "If she's _just_ a colleague, why have you been spending a buttload of time with her?"

He sighs, deciding that it's time to come clean to her about it all. "Fine," he responds. "We've been planning something these last few weeks. I didn't want to tell you about it until it was finalized." He stops to take a deep breath before continuing. "Bella, I've decided to open a clinic with her. Tanya is a great doctor, and if the clinic takes off, you won't need to work in that magazine anymore. We'll be able to start our family, Bella, just like we planned," he finishes with a smile on his face, waiting for her to jump into his arms and kiss him.

However, her reaction is something he never expected. Her lips start to tremble and she falls down on her knees, sobbing hard. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she keeps saying over and over.

Edward kneels beside her and moves a lock of her hair from her face. When he speaks, confusion colors his voice. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I messed up, Edward. I'm sorry," she says between sobs.

"Baby, what are you saying?" he asks, taking her face in his hands.

She turns her face away from him and then says in a barely audible whisper, "I cheated on you. You loved me with all your heart and I tried to tear yours into million pieces."

Edward feels his world come to a standstill, as his brain tries to process what she just told him. "What did you say?" he asks, needing to know that his ears weren't playing tricks on him. His Bella would never do this to him, will she?

"I'm sorry. I thought … I thought you were with Tanya and ..." she replies in a teary voice. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" He hears himself snap at her. Slowly, he gets back on his feet and asks, "Who was it?"

Her answer is what makes his world crumble down like a house of cards.

"Jacob."

* * *

Pushing the bitter memory away, Edward presses his foot down on the accelerator.

He'll be damned if he'll let anyone ruin his family. And that's what his Bella is.

His family, and he intends to fight for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Did that answer some of your questions?**

 **I know you still have questions, but all in due time. ;)**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	16. Chapter-16: Conquered, Not Defeated

**A/N: Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter-16: Conquered, Not Defeated**

In our lives, there comes a moment when we accept our defeat … may it be to someone else, or fate, or simply to ourselves.

As Bella sits with the divorce papers on her lap, she feels that moment arise. Dabbing at her eyes to stop the tears, she tries to accept the defeat.

"Stop it, Bella," she tells herself as one more teardrop falls on the sheet of paper in her hands. "You did the right thing."

"No, you didn't."

The sound of his voice makes her head snap up, and she gasps, her mouth falling open in the shock of his appearance.

"You did a stupid thing, but what you did after that was definitely not the right thing." She watches him approach her as he speaks.

When he's standing right in front of her, he bends down and grab her arms, pulling her to her feet.

The feeling of his touch causes the goosebumps to break out on her skin like they always do, and that's what makes her realize that she's not dreaming. "Edward?" she asks in a faint voice. "Is it really you?"

Her question makes him sigh. "Silly Bella. Don't you remember any of our wedding vows?" Sensing her confusion, he cups her face and says, "I promised to give you anything your heart desired, so when I thought you wanted an out from our marriage, I fought against my heart and let you go."

"I don't ..."

He puts a finger on her lips and shushes her. "Shh. Baby, I know. Rosalie told me all of it. But you forgot another of our vows as well, didn't you?"

"What?"

With a smile, he tells her, "We promised to always find our ways back to each other. Remember that?" He waits for her to nod and then says, "So this is me wanting back what's mine." Placing a hand over the spot where he feels her heart beating, he asks, "Does it belong to me still?"

A loud sob escapes her before she falls into his arms. "Yes, it's always been yours, Edward. For me, it's always you … forever."

"Ditto, baby," he whispers before pulling her lips to his for a burning kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Put away those knives, people. The Tanya issue will come up in the next chapter which is the last one before the epilogue. So EVERYTHING will be answered.**

 **Till then, sit back and enjoy the moment please?**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	17. Chapter-17: A Fair Play

**A/N: Here it is, people. The long-ass all revealing chapter. I'll go into hiding and let you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter-17: A Fair Play**

* * *

A Fair Play.

Justice.

To make something right.

Rosalie smiles widely as she watches the car drive by.

She remembers how it all came to play.

After Edward and Bella had reconciled, Bella told him about the phone calls … how it was always Tanya who was answering her calls.

When Edward had realized how this had affected their relationship, he didn't waste a moment in confronting Tanya and asking her about it.

Tanya was easy enough to crack. One glare from Edward and a threat of bitchslap from Rosalie, and she was spilling her guts out. Rosalie remembers her shock at the disclosure that Tanya was being blackmailed to do this. Apparently, she had been skimming drugs from the hospital when she was caught. Her blackmailer had her steal Edward's phone and divert all calls from Bella to herself. So whenever Bella called, Tanya could be the one answering. That earned her the bitchslap anyway.

However, the shock of Tanya's story was nothing compared to the exposure of her blackmailer. It was none other than Alice Whitlock.

~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~

"Who made you do this, Tanya?" Bella asks, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

When Tanya takes a moment to answer, Edward yells loudly, "Fucking answer her, damn it!"

Tanya whimpers at his tone, and with her eyes zeroed on her feet, whispers, "Alice."

It seems like time stops and everyone freezes before Rosalie lets out a low whistle. "No kidding!"

That seems to snap everyone out of their heads, and the next moment, Edward has his hands wrapped around Tanya's neck, trying to choke her. "You're lying. Alice would never do this to me. NEVER!"

Bella tries to make him let go of Tanya while Rosalie simply looks on, not really caring if that vapid woman lives or dies. When Edward finally lets go of her, he asks desperately, "Why would she do this? Why?" Rosalie is the one who suggests that they all go and find his sister.

Alice doesn't give up the game so easily though. She pretends to be offended that Edward even dared to think so lowly of her and then goes on to blame Bella for brainwashing her brother.

It's not until Rosalie brings Tanya with her that she realizes that she has truly been defeated. With a sadistic laughter, she tells them that when Edward had confided in her about his plans to build a family with Bella, she did everything in her power to stop them; including paying Jacob Black to pretend to throw himself at Bella.

Her confession leaves everyone with their mouths wide open. When Bella finally finds her voice, she simply asks, "Why?"

"Because if you had a kid, then he'll get all of dad's money and Jasper and I will be left with nothing," Alice spits the words out.

"You're insane," Rosalie says with a shake of her head, and nobody tries to contradict her.

~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~

"Alice?" Rosalie turns her eyes from the police car driving Tanya away for stealing medicines at the sound of Jasper, Alice's husband's voice.

The Cullen family along with Rosalie looks on as Jasper slowly makes his way toward Alice and holds out a large manila envelop.

"What's this?" Alice asks.

"Divorce papers," Jasper answers with a shrug. "I understand that there's no law that can punish you for what you did, but I can't live with you anymore. Knowing a pit viper is living in my house who might strike me anytime in her greed for money … I can't do that."

Alice starts crying hysterically, trying to make him stop, but Jasper walks away from her just like the rest of her family does.

Some distance away from the sobbing heap that is Alice Whitlock, Edward lifts Bella's chin to make her meet his eyes. "Come home to me?" he asks.

With a nod, Bella sighs. " _You_ are my home, Edward. Take me home."

That's when Rosalie realizes that this is the best punishment for all of the people who did wrong by her sister. She can only imagine Jacob's outrage at the news that Edward and Bella are back together and are truly happy. Nothing can be worse than knowing that all his lies didn't make a difference, can it?

Smiling at her sister, Rosalie starts making her way toward her car when a policeman walks up to her. "Excuse me, miss?"

She stops in her tracks, a frown marring her face. "Yes, officer?"

He sneaks a quick glance at her fingers before smiling brightly at her—all dimples and perfect white teeth. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me," he says.

She scoffs at that. "You're not the one to beat around the bush, are you?"

He shakes his head. "No, ma'am, I'm not."

"What if I say no?" she asks, letting her eyes take in his hard muscled body. She feels her mouth water at the sight.

He grins. "I'll have to take you to custody then, but I was hoping we could avoid that."

She pretends to think for a moment before nodding. "Well, since I can't have that on my criminal record, I suppose the answer is yes."

"Awesome," he says. "Meet me at the pier at seven tonight."

She shakes her head in exasperation. "You take a lot for granted, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answers, grinning unashamedly.

It's not until he's walking away from her that she realizes she never asked for his name. "Hey!" she finds herself calling out. "At least tell me your name!"

"Emmett McCarty," comes the response.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the Emmett I dreamt up for this Rosalie.**

 **So … thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	18. Epilogue: Always and Forever

**A/N: I'll see you all with a long-ass note in the end, but for now … enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Always and Forever**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later**_

* * *

Her hands clench into tight fists on either side of her as she tries to control herself. The feel of the fingers parting her pussy lips make it impossible though. A soft moan escapes her when she feels his lips wrap around her clit, sucking, nibbling and flicking greedily, playing her like his piano.

"Oh!" she cries out softly, and he sucks on her pussy harder. Then he comes back up from underneath her, his perpetually messy bronze-colored hair a chaos thanks to her tugging on them.

"Shh ..." he shushes her, licking his lips and grinning, letting her know that he loves her taste on his lips. "Don't make a noise if you want to stay hidden, beautiful," he tells her.

Unable to utter a word, she nods vigorously, mouth the word _please_ over and over.

He smiles before diving for her again, eating her like a hungry man devouring a feast. He takes her up to that cliff, but doesn't make her fall. When he feels her walls starting to clamp around his fingers, he withdraws, making her cry out in frustration.

Placing the finger that had just been inside her on her lips, he whispers, "I won't let you fall, baby. I'll take you flying with me."

His words ignite a fire inside her, and grabbing his hand, she licks his finger, tasting herself on him.

The sight makes him groan. "Jesus Christ, woman! You're killing me."

She smiles around his finger, mumbling, "What are you gonna do about it?"

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she finds herself pushed against the wall with his hard body pressing down on her.

His hands go to her thighs, and he makes her wrap them around his hips. "It's not gonna be slow, beautiful," he says as a warning.

She looks right into his eyes with her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck and says, "fuck me, Edward."

Three words.

Three words is all it takes for him to lose his control and slam right into her. The friction his hard body makes inside her soft one is delicious. The way he keeps his eyes trained on her face as he drives inside her hard and fast, makes her feel like she's the only one in his world.

When they're both at the precipice, he says in a low voice he reserves just for her, "Say it, Bella. Who do you belong to?" It's a demand and a plea all rolled into one, and she loves it.

"You. You. You, forever," she chants with each of his thrusts.

"As I'm yours, baby," he responds before driving hard into her, making them fly off the cliff just like he promised.

* * *

They help each other dress, talking about how good his clinic is doing, and how excited she is about her first book coming out soon all the while giggling like two teenagers in love. Once they're presentable enough, Edward throws the closet door open and checks the area before stepping out and leading her out by her hand.

Just as they're letting out a sigh of relief that they haven't been caught sneaking off, a small voice calls from behind them, "Mommy, were you and Daddy playing hide and seek?"

Bella feels her eyes widen at being caught by their four year old spitfire, Annabelle. She tries to come up with an explanation, but thankfully, her mother-in-law, Esme, steps in to save them. "There you are, darling," she says, coming to stand next to the brown-haired green-eyed little girl. "What are you doing here? Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmett are here. We have to cut the cake, honey."

Little Ana claps her hands in joy and pulls Esme out of the room all the while calling out to her parents to hurry up and finish their game.

"Until tonight then, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asks once they're alone.

"Minx," Edward says, kissing her neck. "You can hide all you want, baby, but I'll always seek you out."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he answers before leaning his head down to place a kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: And …. that's a wrap people.**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review?**

 **This has been an exciting journey for me, and I've loved every moment of it. First and foremost, I want to thank my dear friend, Ana Rodfranco, for being my inspiration for this one. Little Ana is my way of letting her know how much I appreciate her.**

 **Secondly, to my Granma Dee, for holding my hand through this journey and never letting go. You're the best cheerleader a girl can have, Granma, and I love you more and more everyday.**

 **Third to all of you, my lovely readers, I'd like to say thank you. Thank you for trusting me enough to take this journey with me. I hope I managed to make good on my promise, and despite how hard the struggle was I left with a smile on your face.**

 **Fourth, I am going to mark this as complete today, but an outtake is in works. It was requested by Mitzi1958 and snoopylover60. It will come, but as of now, You, Forever is complete.**

 **Also, I know a few of you wanted more of this, but I'm leaving it all up to your imaginations. So have fun imagining Alice in her loneliness or Emmett and Rosalie find their HEA.**

 **Finally, I think I've rambled on enough. So love you all. See you in a new journey. :)**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


End file.
